cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackteeth, The
In Hyboria great cities of wood and stone, adorned with metals, tower over the landscape, or cover the earth with their sprawl. In contrast, the Blackteeth pays homage to the nomadic roots of humanity, frequently roaming the world and seeking seclusion from civilization. Because of the Blackteeth's loose structure, it is more a secret wanderers' pact of cooperation and support than a traditional guild. =Basic Guild Information= The focus of the Blackteeth is roleplay, with a theme of nomadic and/or tribal life. The guild is for characters that are semi-nomadic, always exploring, wandering, or just never settling down somewhere and calling it "home." Characters live off the land, do odd jobs, or steal for their survival, and rarely establish themselves in one location for long. =Membership= The Blackteeth is composed of wanderers and mercenaries without a home. Those who call themselves members include travellers that are always moving, never settling for long, or prefer a blanket of grass in the wilds to a bed. Gaining membership into the group can start with an invitation offered to a fellow wanderer, or a casual question into the symbols and markings of the guild (answered in minor detail if the guild member finds the questioner to be a potential member). The potential member must then seek out an Elder Nomad and ask for permission to begin a series of trials. If, through the trials, the potential is found worthy, the member is ritually inducted and given the Mark of the Traveler, a physical promise of adherence to the Drifters' Code. =Structure= The Blackteeth has a very simple structure with greater permissions and secrets gained as the Elder Nomads find individuals worthy of knowledge and progression in the guild. All are expected to obey the Drifters' Code. *''Drifters'' are those trusted with the name of the guild, know to follow the Drifter's Code, and are familiar with some symbols of the Blackteeth. *''Vagrants'' are given the location of the guild's city, Wayfarers' Hill. *''Vagabonds'' are expected to enforce the Drifters' Code, as well as teach Drifters and Vagrants the symbols and rituals of the Blackteeth. *''Elder Nomads'' have the ability to induct and expel members, as well as modify and enforce the Drifters' Code. =Rules= Drifters' Code #Do not to attract attention to our order. #Do not speak of the Blackteeth to those that are not wanderers of the land. #The burdens of deeds are on yourself. Good or bad, those outside of us should never know the Blackteeth were responsible. #Do not land a first strike against those of kingdoms with the best land without good reason. #Do not steal unless what you take is abandoned, or if you will not get caught #If you are caught stealing, admit your failure, and return in threefold to those from whom you stole. #Those that plant their feet are no longer of the Blackteeth. #Listen for those that leave the Blackteeth and speak of us, for their last taste must be of steel or poison, and with haste. Out of Character Rules *Do not grief other players. *Conform to the loot rules of the groups you are in--do not steal. *Do not start fights without an in-character reason, or unless they strike first. *Guild chat is out-of-character to promote roleplay in /say and /yell, and to allow a place to openly discuss guild roleplay activities.